The Real Reason
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Right after the crystal has been destroyed, some feelings come out. Rob grasps onto these feelings pretty quickly. Basically RobxGabriel smut. Sry, first thing I've written in a while. Rated M for language and explicit acts between two men.


Kaitlin thought she knew what Gabriel wanted. She thought he wanted her. It was.. sort of correct, Gabriel mused to himself. She had been partially right in what he wanted. She took the weight of his anguish and hatred and projected it onto another, and that was where she was wrong. She thought his feelings of love were for her. That his jealousy was of Rob, who had her in his arms but he could almost laugh in her face. The complete truth was that he was just utterly jealous of her. He hated her guts, but he couldn't do anything to her. When he took energy from her, that kiss he gave her, was just to see inside her mind, to see if she loved Rob as much as the clueless bumbling idiot loved her. To his horror, she did. And when Rob caught them, he had to throw up all his walls just to keep the two of them from seeing his disgusting feelings.

When she was in the tank, it wasn't love that made him keep himself in constant pain when he tried to speak to her all through the night. It wasn't love that made him decide to save her, and it wasn't love that had him in front of the crystal now, glaring down the senile old man. He could hardly move, Sasha and King made sure of that. But Rob was there, and oh god, he was a vision of an angel of vengeance. He was the most glorious thing Gabriel had ever laid eyes on. Yes, he felt a deep love for Rob, his polar opposite. He wanted Rob to notice him, to see him for who he really was underneath the criminal rep and the bad reputation. He wanted Rob to hold him close and push that energy through him. But he couldn't do it, why would he be able to? Rob loved Kaitlin, she was the only one he saw as a potential partner.

It was the fact that if Gabriel let anything happen to the girl, Rob wold be crushed, and crush him. And Gabriel did not want that under any circumstance.

When the crystal touched that deformed disgusting growth, Gabriel thought that he had had it. He was sure that it would kill him, just like it did with the old man. But he felt the warmth of the circle around him, bright and glowing and protective. The warmest, brightest strength he felt of all was one single person, gripping to him tightly; Rob.

When it was all said and done, Rob was looking at his arm. The taller, broader man was touching his arm, sending waves of warmth through his body, healing the injuries. Rob's eyes looked deep into Gabriel's and he felt his insides quiver. He considered himself to be a strong man but nothing could have prepared him for the depth the other psychic could see into him.

"You did this to yourself," At first it was said in anger but his tone lightened afterward. "Talking to Kait while she was in the tank. You kept them fresh by poking at them with anything to keep your mind sharp, your reach far enough to find her..."

"Yes..." Gabriel whispered in a slight hiss. He didn't want Rob looking any deeper into his mind than he already did but Rob had already found Gabriel's love.

"You love her..." Rob said, less of a question, more of a statement.

"No!" Gabriel said quickly. He didn't... he didn't want them thinking he did...

"You do, why would you do this to yourself then?" The larger man said. Gabriel could not find the words to answer him, it was horrifying! But he heard Kaitlin's mind, her thoughts of her love for him. She wanted him whereas no one else had. He stopped and just gaped at her, confused and wondering. "And you love him too," Rob said with an air of finality.

"What? No, I..." she stopped. She knew it was true, it was too late. Gabriel looked at Rob and shook his head.

"No!" He suddenly shouted. "Don't fucking do this to me!" His walls, impenetrable and high, were risen around his mind, around his already broken heart. The psychic vampire ran from the room to head to his own because that was all he could do to get away from them, to keep himself from revealing everything. He'd often been told that despite his hateful attitude, his face was very open and readable and no matter how hard he tried, he's never been able to change that.

It was the slamming of his door that brought a deep frown to the healers face. Something had been shimmering just beneath the surface of Gabriel's walls, ready to burst. It was something he wanted none of them to see. But Rob got a feel of it's warmth. Whatever it was, it was special, and the retard was embarrassed by it.

"Gabriel!" Kaitlin yelled, following to his door and pounding on it. Rob touched her arm gently and pulled her back.

"Why don't we give him some space... he seems... troubled..." He suggested softly. She nodded a bit and he led her to the dining hall for dinner. The others were already preparing to eat.

"I don't understand what his deal is now, he finally got what he wanted," Lewis mumbled, stuffing his face with the food. He frowned for a moment after and lowered his head, "Sorry, that was rude. I guess... there was maybe something more?"

"I think..." Kaitlin stared at her food with disgust. "I think he was actually hoping he'd die. When he was about to touch the crystal, you all heard it, right? He thought, "I'm going to die," and he sounded... actually kind of happy. We saved him and now... he's angry." She whispered. Lewis paled and dropped his fork. Rob stopped chewing.

"But that love I felt..."

"You said he loved me... but maybe it was just my love for him that you felt, in his mind. In the mind we all share... Maybe all he's really wanted... ever wanted... was to die..." Her statement held in the air and stung in everyone's hearts and minds like ice. Could Gabriel hear them now even with his walls up? He seemed fine to do it before. But his emotional state now was so much more fragile, would he have the energy to block them while listening to them?

"I'm going," Rob stood quickly, putting down the fork and heading quickly from the table.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlin, sweet Kaitlin, asked. Rob looked back at her, her pretty eyes and her strong personality. He wanted her happy, more than anything. And if she was happy with Gabriel, he'd be happy to let her go to him.

"To knock some sense into him." He said before going to Gabriel's bedroom.

Rob used his size to kick in the door and step in. Gabriel was out on the balcony, staring down into the trees below. The moon was shining on his dark hair and pale skin... Rob froze. An unexplainable feeling - he knew what it was but the part of him that was ever so faithful to Kaitlin refused to let his mind register it - gripped him like a vice. It felt like being dropped into ice water or... crashing into a cliff wall. He found he couldn't breathe. He remembered seeing Gabriel that time at the convention before. He'd felt, as much as his hatred and anger at the time overpowered it, an overwhelming sense of saddness from Gabriel. The same saddness he was feeling now.

Did you really want to die?

The thought passed to Gabriel before he had time to stop it. He wasn't very good at screening the words that go from his brain to his mouth so naturally, he was completely unable to screen them from brain to brain.

The other teen jumped and spun on his heel to face the larger male before him.

"What?" He spoke aloud quickly, alarmed. His face showed the fear that his thoughts had been heard.

"Kaitlin thinks that you wanted to die with the crystals... did you?" Rob whispered, stepping closer. Gabriel stared at him long and unshowing before a sardonic smile crossed his face.

"Kaitlin thinks she knows alot of things. She doesn't." He said softly.

"So then what is really going on with you?" Rob said. He felt walls enclose around his mind to keep others out but he could feel Gabriel's mind inside those walls with him. Gabriel let him and only him inside.

Ich denke immer an dich.

"What.. does that mean?" Rob wondered at the perfectly spoken words in a language he was not sure of. Gabriel's sardonic smile became a coy and playful smirk.

It means, Ich liebe dich.

"When you can understand and give me a response, come see me. Until then... I would like to be left alone... by everyone." He spoke outloud. Suddenly the walls were locking rob out again and Gabriel backed to the balcony. "Go... I don't want to see you right now."

Rob could've yelled. He could've demanded Gabriel tell him what he was saying, find a way to pry it from him. But his mind was numb to disbelief and trying to memorize those perfectly sounded words. So, without a fight, he backed from the room and pulled the door shut. He went back to the dining hall and sat down.

"what happened?" Lewis asked timidly.

"Eesh danka eemmer an deesh..." He whispered, picking up his fork and chewing mechanically. "What language is that?"

"I have no idea man," Lewis mumbled. "was it something Gabriel said?" Rob nodded and kept chewing.

"Well, maybe you can look it up on the computer tomorrow? After a good night's rest?" Kaitlin suggested softly. Rob nodded. He was the first to finish eating and the first to go straight to bed.

The night was hell for Rob. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't think at all. His eyes would not stay shut. All he could hear was Gabriel's words over and over in his head. He could hear Kaitlin's anguish as well. She was reaching out to Gabriel, trying to talk to him. He was completely ignoring her. When it was just the two of them, Gabriel had gone out of his way to protect her... but why... now that she was safe... he wanted nothing to do with her. He must've... really wanted to die...'

Then, he started thinking what those words might have meant. His mind coming up with horrible translations for them. I want to die. Why didn't you let it kill me? Things like that. Rob shuddered. He couldn't begin to fall asleep. And before he knew it, it was already seven in the morning. He hadn't slept a wink, at least, not that he was aware of...

"Rob?" Lewis called from behind. Rob was already ready to leave for the library to go about deciphering what he was told. "you're up early..."

"Couldn't sleep. I want to know what he said... I'll be at the library... could you try to... make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, please?" Rob looked back at the smaller male and got a nod.

"I'll do my best," was the quiet answer. Everyone else was most likely still asleep. Rob would have to take advantage while he still could. With a curt nod, he left and walked to the library, the words memorized in his head at this point.

"Can I help you with anything?" The Librarian asked as soon as he entered the door. She was a young woman, and as soon as she saw him, she appeared to have difficulty breathing. Rob still wondered why women did that. What was it about him that affected them so much?

"I need to look up a foreign phrase but I don't know what language it is. May I use a computer?" He questioned. She gave him a number and told him to sign by it and when he was done he would have to sign out. He did as she asked and went to the mentioned desktop.

Rob opened Google, thank god for that, and typed what he thought the words were spelled like. Autocorrect told him what the words were probably spelled like and brought up a list of websites, the first of which he clicked on immediately and froze. It was a list of german love phrases. That... that couldn't be right...

"what the...?" He scrolled through, checking the german phrases for one that looked like what google told him it was.

Ich denke immer an dich.

His eyes moved over to the english translation and he choked a moment on his thoughts.

I always think of you.

He... he thinks of me? All the time?

Rob searched for the other line and when he found it, his heart leapt. Why did seeing what it meant make him feel like this?

Ich liebe dich. I love you.

His heart was pounding in his throat. Is that why Gabriel got mad? He didn't love Kaitlin at all... he might have... even hated her... His love was... directed at Rob... And why did he feel so elated?

"What have you done to me?" Rob whispered softly. He looked over some of the other phrases there. Gabriel had said he wanted an answer, and by god, Rob was going to give him one... after he got Kaitlin's consent... oh shit...

Rob returned to the house with the words he needed memorized in his head. He was ready to give his answer but first, he needed to talk to Kaitlin. He was hoping... praying... that she would understand.

The seeer in question was sitting in an armchair, drawing book in hand and a serene smile on her face. She looked up slowly at him and her smile got bigger. "I was wondering when you'd get back."

"Kaitlin, I need to tell you something," Rob said softly. Kaitlin shook her head.

"No, I need to tell you something," she said more firmly. "I got a vision." Rob's breath hitched for a moment. "Of Gabriel... happy and in love... and he was holding a hand... Rob, he was holding your hand." She showed him the hand drawn picture that could've passed for a photograph of Gabriel, the largest smile on his face, fingers laced with the fingers on Rob's hand. Kaitlin herself seemed extremely happy about this and she showed it to him by pointing at him. "You.. you know what you have to do, and what you want to do. So go do it." She ordered. Rob nodded and ran to Gabriel's room, once more bursting through a door that probably wasn't even locked.

"Gabriel!" He said, out of breath, face flushed, mind a complete mess. Gabriel was laying in bed, facing the ceiling.

"I said to figure it out first." He said tonelessly.

"I did." Rob shut the door slowly, locked it, and came towards the bed.

"And your answer?" Gabriel's voice was a note or two higher. Perhaps in fear, perhaps in hope. Rob wasn't sure. He was actually hoping it was fear so that he could completely surprise Gabriel, he even kept his thoughts from the other man.

"Eeesh... mag... deesh... I think that's right..." Rob mumbled to himself. "Is that right?"

Gabriel started to laugh, hysterically, but a still joyful tone. "You like me? Is that what you are honestly trying to say?" He questioned as he sat up and faced the other. Rob nodded.

"You're... always thinking of me... well... I like you so... let's turn like into love, huh?" Rob mumbled.

"Do you even know how, coma boy?" Gabriel tilted his head to the side and Rob's eyes followed the line of his pale slender neck. He nodded numbly.

"I've..."

"You did research?" Gabriel questioned. He got another nod.

"I wanted it... to be good for you. I wanted to be good for you..." The healer's face began to turn a steady shade of pink. "So I... looked up... sex between men... in a library book... there was... alot..." He coughed uncomfortably. Gabriel's face was red as well, but it was darker in the room, a bit harder to tell. Rob was thankful.

"You didn't... have to go... that far. I could've told you..." Gabriel trailed off.

"It's not like you have an abundance of experience. It's not in your personality to seek people out for this sort of thing. Or any sort of thing." Rob came closer to the bed, dropping his jacket from his large frame. Gabriel swallowed audibly.

"How would you know?"

"I just know you." Rob said with a slight snort. "You want a connection, but you want it to be meaningful, right?" Rob put his hand on the smaller chest and pushed the other male backwards before crawling over him seductively. "And if it's not me, it's not meaningful, right?"

"Bastard, acting like you know me so well..." Gabriel's voice had it's usual venom but his face did not. Rob kissed him on the mouth, passionate and harshly. Kissing was very important to Gabriel. It was a window to the soul for a psychic vampire like him. Rob opened his very being to Gabriel and felt the other do the same. The intensity of Gabriel's love for him took his breath away. Apparently, his feelings - miniscule in comparison - had the same effect on the other.

Gabriel's gasp for air was loud and a bit raspy. His desire for more setting his blood aflame. "Rob..." He mumbled, using the other's name in a way that was so sweet it could've caused the larger male a disgrace if spoken any closer to his ear. "Don't let this be a dream... I've had too many dreams for this one to be it as well..."

"It's no dream... But please. tell me what to do. I want to make you feel good..." Rob said, his lips trailing along the expanse of marble skin he was interested in. He got a low groan as a reply and fingers carding roughly through his hair.

"Just fucking touch me. I don't care if you kiss me, bite, pull my hair, just as long as you're touching me, fuck man." Gabriel was speaking quickly. Some of the words coming out of his mouth were also reverberating in his head and Rob moaned softly against his vibrating neck.

You guys are getting a little loud... It was Lewis commenting. Rob growled a bit. He didn't need anyone interrupting Gabriel's bliss.

Leave. Now.

The order was sharp and demanding but pleading at the same time. Rob's hands gripped onto Gabriel's hips as he pushed forward to make contact with his own. The long string of curses that followed from Gabriel were strictly mental.

Guess we better, if we want to keep our virgin minds clean.

There was some sounds as they got ready to leave. Rob had never been more thankful to Lewis's understanding of basic human needs, because if anyone understood them, it was him.

"Oh god," Gabriel groaned as those fingers once more ghosted over the skin of his chest, down towards his hips to grip and again, the larger male's powerful hips surged forward creating a delicious friction that had Gabriel crying in need as his own nails dug crescent shaped bruises into a strong tanned shoulder. "Rob, hurry up... Fuck, I want you inside already!" He growled lowly.

"In due time," Rob murmured against his collarbone. He bit down as he focused on actually removing the shirts they were wearing. Pants followed just as quickly, Gabriel desperately pushing at the denim to get it to roll down his new lover's hips. Soon they were both in only their what lay underneath. Rob's eyes followed the pale skin and tight muscles down to his new boyfriend's black boxer breifs, proudly displaying how hard he actually was. His own light blue boxers gave him much more room but less allure when thinking in terms of sexiness.

"You're so..." Gabriel's hands rushed over the tan tonned flesh of Rob's chest and abdomen. He seemed extremely excited just to touch him all over his skin. But he shoved the taller male onto his back and leaned over him this time, kissing and licking a hot trail down that dark skin. Rob growled, a dark predatory sound, his fingers carded through silky ebony locks then gripped the hair tight, but not tight enough to hurt. "fucking hot..." Gabriel finished his sentence and swiftly pulled down the boxers hiding his love's package.

Rob hissed at the cool air and looked down at Gabriel's reaction. He frowned. Those dark eyes were staring down at his lower half, a bit wide with disbelief. He couldn't hear any thoughts coming from the other and that worried him more. Was Gabriel afraid? Rob wasn't too sure but he had to suppose that he was larger than most males. "Gabe?" He whispered softly, using a pet name. Those eyes turned to his face and Gabriel suddenly kissed him, harsh and needy.

"Fuck, no amount of prepping could possibly prepare me for this!" He hissed and pulled off his own remaining clothes. "Wait here," He said softly, getting up from the bed and heading to his private bathroom. Rob could hear him rummaging through his cabinet before he came back, a tube of something that said "Astro Glide" and something else that looked suspiciously like a... sex toy...

"What is that?" He mumbled, staring at it. He knew WHAT it was, of course, after all, his own looked just like it, only a bit larger. Gabriel's face was red.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't think... I'd ever get with you... so I figured I'd stick with this thing." He shrugged as though it was nothing but his face was dark red now. He set the two items on the bed and Rob inspected both. He suddenly felt... quite inexperienced. He knew that that's exactly what he was but.. he'd never actually felt like it before.

"So you use this thing... when you think of me...?" He whispered. Gabriel nodded slowly and gulped a bit. Would Rob be freaked out? Would he think it was gross? He didn't realize he'd let the other man hear his questions until the tall one on the bed slowly picked up the white toy and examined it more closely. "Actually... I think it's really hot..." He said breathlessly. He stood up and turned Gabriel to the bed. He shoved it in his hands and pushed him on the large bed towards the headboard.

"Wha?" Gabriel looked at Rob who sat on his heels at the foot of the bed, chewing his thumbnail and palming himself in a way to relieve tension.

"Show me." He said quietly, his voice sounding completely calm. "Show me how you pleasure yourself."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I?" Gabriel's voice was loud and echoing but he stopped, face even darker than before and just slowly grabbed the lubricant.

"Just do it like you would if I wasn't here..." He murmured encouragingly. Gabriel eyed him warily before he set about his task. He slicked his fingers with the lube and slowly brought them down to rub against himself. His free hand played with his nipples a bit before sliding down to touch his already ragingly hard erection. One finger slipped in easily and he made a keening sound of pleasure. The second finger met a bit more of a stretch and he gasped at the sensation. It was a stinging burning sensation that made his knees feel weak. His breath was already coming out in this harsh pants as he used his two fingers for a bit, stretching the forbidden place. Rob gave him an intense look and his insides trembled.

"Oh god... more.." He let it slip from his mouth as his third finger pushed in. The pain was just a tad bit more substantial but he ignored it just to search and find his most pleasurable spot. He spent what had to have been three excruciatingly long minutes searching for that spot and when he finally found it, his back arched tighter than a bow. He moaned low in his throat and forcefully pressed that spot a few times before pulling his fingers out. Gabriel grabbed the white replacement for the man he loved and put the tip in his mouth a bit, licking at it to get it wet. He amused himself with fantasies of putting the healer's rod in his mouth, what would it taste like? How would the brute of a man respond to such pleasure.

"Ah, fuck.." Said man hissed. He'd seen every fantasy in the other's head. He had to grip the base of his manhood to keep himself from coming at just the mental images. "Get on with it..." He urged Gabriel, peering at him with blazing lust-filled blue eyes.

"Uh-huh..." Gabriel swiftly covered the toy with the gel and brought it to his entrance. It was shoved in harshly and he keened, choking on his breath at the mixing pain and pleasure. "S-shit..." He mumbled softly. He gave himself a moment to adjust before he started pushing it in and out, spearing himself on the cold sad replacement of the man just at the end of the bed. He was gasping and crying out, calling Rob's name, and he hadn't even gotten close to that spot yet.

"enough!" Rob's voice was harsh and needy, a hint of raspiness to it. "On your knees... please..." He ordered. His intentions were revealed to Gabriel and he moaned ever so softly. Rob wanted to make Gabriel's fantasies come true, to have the vampire's hot mouth on his need. Gabriel romoved the dildo from his passage and slowly moved to do as Rob asked. The man was still sitting on his heels, his boxers already gone. Gabriel would have to put his head down far to reach but he didn't mind. He wasn't uncomfortable.

He brushed his mouth along the side of his lover's length and relished in the moan he heard in response. Deciding to be giving, Gabriel took first te head, then forced as much as he could into his mouth, massaging the rest with both hands. Rob grunted, an animalistic sound. Before his plan flashed to Gabriel and the other had time to react, Rob snatched up the forgotted toy and shoved it inside Gabriel's entrance with a careful but swift thrust. His other hand held Gabriel's head in place so that he could not pull back, only moan loudly around the dick in his mouth. He trembled but Rob did not let him up.

"So hot..." Rob whispered, experimenting with gentle thrusts of the toy. "Don't stop, Gabriel. Or I will." It was a quiet sigh but Gabriel was determined. With soft mewls that were totally not noises a man like him would usually make, he continued, sucking and swallowing, pausing to groan or scrape his teeth against sensitive skin. The more he played with what was in his mouth, the thing he really wanted inside of him, the harder it got and the harder Rob's thrusts into his backside with the toys were. "Fuck!" Rob was panting and his thigh muscles were twitching in protest. Gabriel mused for a moment that Rob must've done alot of leg workouts for him to be this fine after so long. "Shit, no more, I'm gonna..." Rob pulled Gabriel's mouth from his manhood and pulled the smaller male upwards, kissing him harshly on the mouth. This new position allowed him to shove the toy in faster and harder. Gabriel cried out against his mouth and rocked his hips into the movement. It was better than any solo session, even aside from the amazing kissing. "Come for me Gabriel," Rob said, finding the vampire's spot and abusing it mercilessly. Gabriel screamed in surprise then bit his love's neck as he came, muffling a second scream against the thick salty skin.

Rob slowed to a stop. He gently removed the toy and with one hand, laid Gabriel back on the bed. He was leaning over him, gripping his own manhood tightly to stop himself from coming already.

"Ah.. put it inside, healer boy..." Gabriel said softly, wrapping his legs around those thickly corded hips.

"If I do that... I'll surely disgrace myself..." Rob mumbled softly. He settled for exploring the slender neck with his mouth once more. He held his full weight off of Gabriel with one hand and continued to squeeze himself until his own orgasm seemed alot less impending.

"Are you... ready now?" Gabriel questioned, looking down towards Rob's face. The other met his eyes easily and nodded.

"Why didn't... we do this before?" Rob asked softly as he pressed himself firmly against the one beneath him's entrance.

"Ah.." Gabriel tilted his head back and panted, anticipation mounting. "Because when you became sexually aware of yourself, she was the one who was there. Had it been me, we'd have been doing this every day."

"Oh, right." rob purred a bit and gripped those slender hips tightly. He initiated another long, breath taking kiss just before shoving his whole length inside. Gabriel tightened in surprise and slight pain. It was a wider stretch than he was used to. "Ah.. shit..." Rob panted harshly. It fely good, too good. At this rate, he wouldn't last.

"Least... I know... that I'm good enough.." Gabriel whispered, his voice trembling the slightest bit.

"Good enough? You're perfect.. too good..." Rob told him, laying fluttering kisses across the other's face. He moaned as his body shifted abit inside his lover with slight movements.

"Haa..nnn..." Gabriel groaned and arched his back. It felt so nice to have the thing he desired most, to have Rob's heat so deeply inside of him. "Rob... please move..." He mumbled almost incoherently. Rob didn't need any further encouragement. He pulled out to almost the tip and shoved back inside harshly. His lover's back arched tighter and he cried out in surprised pleasurable pain. "Fuck!" He cussed loudly.

"Wrap your legs around me..." Rob urged, guiding those legs to latch around him behind his back. Gabriel's arms wrapped tight around his healer's back and his nail dug geep into the skin. Rob's hips snapped again and Gabriel voiced out a scream. He felt so good, too good. It was amazing to have that inside of him where he had wanted it all along, where he felt it truly belonged. Rob was his now, and his alone. He'd never give the healer to anyone. EVER.

Rob tried hard to not completely disgrace himself, and was quite pleased that he lasted long enough for Gabriel's member to come to life again. He bit the skin of the pale teen's neck and gnawed gently at it, the flavor mingling in his mind. He was going to come. He couldn't last much longer, not like this.

"Ahhhnnnn, wait!" Gabriel yelled out quickly. Rob froze and looked at him. Every fiber of his being was suddenly contorted with worry. Those grey eyes looked to him and Rob almost came at the sight. Completely red, panting with a bit of drool rolling down his chin, and of course his stormy, beautiful eyes were hazed over with pleasure and pure lust. "L-Let me..." Gabriel was shaking with effort as he tried to push at Rob's chest.

The healer got the idea from the full blast of images being projected at him, but instead of pulling out, he gently wrapped his arms around his small love's back and lifted him up with him until Rob was sitting with Gabriel in his lap. He smiled reassuringly at the raven haired boy and flopped onto his back, his body bouncing and jarring his lover, penetrating deeper.

"Ah!" Both boys cried out, but none so loud as Gabriel. He wouldn't last much longer. His fantasies were almost all coming true at once. He had the love of his life, in his bed, fucking him mindless-

"It's not "fucking"..." Rob panted, looking up with his own eyes darkened with a mixture of emotions, annoyance, lust, playfulness... and love... "We're making love, Gabriel." His hand reached up to cup a pale cheek and stroke it tenderly. "I love you, and you love me. Fucking is what you do when there's no feelings. I want you to feel my feelings, Gabriel." He jerked the other into a passionate needy kiss, the kind that opened his every thought and feeling to Gabriel and by god, what he felt took his breath away. Like before. Only now, it was a burning fire, like the kind used for the olympic flame.

"I feel it..." Gabriel gasped, he rolled his hips, groaning at the wonderful pleasure. As for the mental satisfaction, he could keep this up all day. His body had other plans. Gabriel only managed a few good movements seated atop his lover before Rob could no longer take it. He tilted his head back and came deep inside the body riding him and as he floated through the haze, he felt Gabriel coming again. He felt it land on his stomach and even a bit on his chest, warm and sticky.

"Gabriel.." Rob whispered energyless. Said teen collapsed onto his chest and hummed happily. "We should... clean up..."

"Fuck it... I just want to lay here for now..." Gabriel closed his eyes and snuggled tighter to the large muscular chest he wanted for so long.

"You shouldn't... sleep like that." Rob murmured, laying soft kisses across the crown of the others head.

"Then clean me, cuz I'm not moving..." The vampire huffed.

"Spoiled..." Rob commented. He managed to find the strength to remove himself from his lover's tight body and carry him to the bathroom. He filled the spacious tub with water and sat in it, still holding the other in his arms. "Sleep. When it gets cold, I'll carry you to bed."

"Hnn..." Gabriel didn't have to be told twice. He fell asleep with an angelic smile on his face. rob laid in the tub for a long while, just stroking the other's hair and back.

Lewis stopped in front of the mall and looked at his two female companions. He frowned a bit. "Think it's safe to head back?" He asked. They'd had plenty of time, surely...

"Not unless you want to see them both naked." Kaitlin said, her face bright red. Lewis needed no more explanation.

"Ah, let's go to the arcade then!" He announced loudly.


End file.
